Hielo y Sangre
by Phanyg
Summary: Sus padrastros no traman nada bueno, el hielo siempre estará sufriendo por los días fríos y la sangre siempre estará sufriendo por las sangres derramadas, estas dos bellas jóvenes, encontraran la felicidad después de lo ocurrido con sus progenitores y la trama de sus padrastros no llevara a nada bueno, Algunas cosas seguirán iguales, algunas cosas seguirán como siempre nada cambia
1. Escape

**HOLA LECTORES, bienvenido a mi nuevo fic que la verdad me llamo la atención cuando pensé en un fic como este aunque aun no sé cómo terminara, pero con el transcurso de la historia yo sabré como terminarlo, sin más preámbulo comencemos**

 **Brick: Masaru**

 **Butch: Kojiro**

 **Boomer: Makoto**

 **Perdonen errores de ortografía, si hay o no hay palabra de más**

 **Capitulo 1: Escape**

 **Bryggen (Noruega), Año 1984**

Momoko Akatsutsumi hija de tres sangres, Españolas, Inglesas y Noruegas estaba agonizando en su cuarto al escuchar lo sucedido con su amado padre tras proteger a su mejor amigo, paso justamente en una noche de Navidad, las navidades para ella ya no serian lo mismo de ahora en adelante, había pasado hace dos años atrás

Momoko se encontraba siendo consolada por sus dos hermanos que tanto sufrían por la pérdida de su padre, pero la que mas sufría era la pobre Momoko que estaba más cerca del lugar de la muerte de su padre, solamente recordar la sangre de su padre sobre su cara y tras la muerte de su madre hace cuatro años atrás le hacía sufrir aun mas

Ahora la que tenía que encargarse de ellos cuatro era su madrastra una despiadada mujer con un lindo rostro, que la hacían ver como si fuera la mujer más fiel y amable del mundo, pero al parecer tras ese lindo rostro se encontraba a una mujer que le estaba siendo infiel a su difunto esposo hace dos años, ahora que su esposo había muerto y como ella tenía a su novio no dudo en que al día siguiente los dos se casaran, pero en papeles de compromiso ya que no quería que su imagen de buena señora se viera afectada por una infidelidad, ahora ellos dos llevaban dos años de casados y no soportaban tanto a su hijastros

En el cuarto de Momoko, se encontraba ella realmente entristecida, la verdad no aceptaba que su padre hubiera muerte el mismo día en que su madre había muerto: **24 de Diciembre**

-Vamos Momoko ya cálmate- comento su hermano mayor tratando de calmarla

-Pero esto es totalmente injusto, porque tuvo que morir

-Sabes que papa hubiera hecho lo posible para salvar a su mejor amigo

-Sí, pero no tenía porque morir

-Es cierto, arriesgo su vida para salvar a su mejor amigo

-¡Ya lo sé, no tienen porque recordármelo!

-Vamos Momoko, tomemos un poco de aire, necesitamos calmarnos un poco

-Vale- comento parándose de la cama con los ojos hinchados y rojizos

-Vamos Momoko nosotros también sufrimos

-Lo creo

Momoko era una chica de cabellos pelirrojos o peli-naranjas de ojos rosas de sangres Españolas, Inglesas y Noruegas, pelo pelirrojo de su padre y ojos rosas de su madre, amable, algo histérica con lo que le pertenece, seria, calculadora, despistada y buena hermana, de unos 18 años

Blaze un chico de cabellos pelinegros oscuros, pero no tanto como para confundirse en la noche se ambas sangres al igual que su hermana, pelo pelinegro como su madre y ojos verdes como su padre es el hermano mayor, tiene los ojos verdes esmeralda oscuros, tenía un buen cuerpo marcado y deportivo, es deportista, sobre protector, desinteresado, simpático y celoso y buen hermano, de unos 20 años

Kaoru una chica de cabellos pelinegros como su hermano mayor, cabellos pelinegros demasiado oscuros como confundirse en la noche volviéndose a uno azul oscuro, ojos verdes esmeralda claros, como las joyas esmeraldas, es atlética, de gran carácter, agresiva, amable, ruda, buena hermana como todos, de unos 18 años

Y por ultimo Reiji un niño de 5 años, de cabellos naranjas y ojos rosa como su hermana mayor, a su corta edad era igual a su hermana, amable, travieso, calculador, sobre protector y muy buen hermano, aunque sea pequeño tenia esas cualidades

Los tres hermanos salieron al patio, anduvieron un rato caminando hasta que los tres hermanos se escondieron detrás de las paredes al escuchar voces al otro lado de las paredes

-Están seguros lo de su idea de hacerlo señores

-Sí señor, quiero deshacerme de esos tres antes que nada, estoy a punto de tener a mi hija, no quiero que crezca entre sangres españolas

-Pero las sangres españolas son una de las mejores- comento el obispo

-¡NO!, quiero que mi hija crezca entre sangres Noruegas, no inglesas ni Españolas

-Bien señorita Emi, esa es su decisión

-Claro que lo es- declaro el esposo de Emi

-Ahora que lo recuerdo usted no dijo que quería deshacerse de los tres ¿Cierto?, que pasa con el cuarto, pensé que tenían un cuarto hijo

-Lo tenemos, pero no es nuestro, pero como apenas es un niño, así puedo hacer el niño se comporte como un noble noruego

-Entonces ustedes solo quieren sangres ¿Noruegas?

-Si

-¿Qué piensan hacer?- pregunto curioso el obispo

-No sé preocupe lo tengo todo planeado

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí lo antes posible- les susurro su hermano mayor corriendo hacia dentro

Sus hermanos solo asintieron y como al parecer Emi sé quedaría hablando largo rato, los tres hermanos hicieron cada uno algo diferente, Momoko busco al pequeño Reiji qué se encontraba dormido cargándolo entre sus manos, Kaoru fue a preparar los caballos y Blaze se encargaría de preparar sobras para el camino

Ya todos preparados, sin previo aviso se marcharon rápidamente sin hacer mucho escándalo, mientras los caballos galopaban lograron despertar a Reiji que estaba medio soñoliento, el que llevaba a Reiji era Momoko ya que ella fue quien lo fue a despertar y no tenía tiempo de dárselo a otro de sus hermanos

Gracias a su familia tenían dinero o mejor dicho a sus padres por dejarle algunas herencias, dejaron a sus caballos en un avión especial para que los llevara ya que les había dicho que herencia tenían, y los que se encargaban de los animales y eso con algo de miedo accedieron y dejaron sus caballos en sus manos con algunas amenazas de Kaoru

Los 4 hermanos se dirigían a España ellos demorarían mínimo 3 horas con 9 minutos, en el transcurso del viajo Momoko, Kaoru y Blaze estaban dormidos mientras que Reiji quedaba entretenido mirando la ventana luego de dos horas los tres hermanos se despertaron y Reiji se había dormido

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto Blaze

-Si mal no calculo 1 hora

-¿aun?

-Si

Pasando la hora que faltaba los cuatros hermanos bajaron del avión con un Reiji en la espalda de Blaze, cuando bajaron esperaron a que el avión con los caballos de ellos llegara demoro mínimo 20 minutos en llegar, apenas llegaron los caballos Reiji se había despertado, comenzaron a cabalgar hasta Granada al palacio, que no estaba muy lejos de ellos, pero para tomar precaución y no pasara nada de nada, los hermanos se fueron por un atajo que les habían enseñado cuando eran pequeños, se metieron por un sendero encontrándose con un camino lleno de árboles y arbustos, completamente seguros

-¿Cuánto más demoraremos cabalgando?- pregunto Blaze que aunque fuera el mayor, era el que más fácilmente se aburría

-Oye apenas llevamos 5 minutos y ¿te estás quejando?- le reprocho Kaoru, tampoco era de la más paciente, pero enserio apenas habían cabalgado 5 minutos

-Parece una eternidad

-Hay, no te quejes

-No lo hago

-¡Que estás haciendo ahora mismo!- gritaron Momoko y Reiji cansados del pelinegro

-No es para que se pongan así

-Aja claro, calla boca y continuemos

-Jum

Tras terminar la charla los cuatro estaban cada vez más cerca de su objetivo hasta que de la nada una red aparece encima de ellos

-¡QUE ES ESTO!- gritaron los cuatro al sentirse atrapados por la cuerda

-¿¡Que es lo que están haciendo!?- pregunto infantilmente Reiji

Nadie le había contestado mientras eran cargados hasta una carreta mientras los conducían hasta un lugar que ellos no esperarían llegar tan rápido

-¿Cómo?

Entonces al llegar al lugar la carreta seguía moviéndose hasta llegar al palacio de Granada, al llegar bajaron a los cuatro de la carreta y los habían soltado bloqueándoles la entrada y toda manera de salir

-¿Cómo conocen ustedes ese sendero?- pregunto una voz escalofriante que estaba escondido detrás de las sombras

-Porque lo conocemos- respondieron los tres mayores como si nada

-¿Cómo lo conocen?

-Desde pequeños

-Como…

-¿No crees que son demasiadas preguntas?- pregunto el pequeño Reiji escondido detrás de Blaze

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?

-Lamento interrumpir, pero está molestando a mis nietos- comento un señor con algunas canas que salía de las sombras

-¿Quién es usted?

-¿Quién es este viejo?- pregunto Reiji curioso

-Reiji el nosotros tampoco lo sabemos

-¿Se puede saber quién es usted?

-Hola, como había dicho soy su abuelo Utonio, padre de Sakura

-¿Eres el papa de nuestra mama?

-Así es

-Señor se puede saber de qué estás hablando- pregunto el señor que estaba hablando un momento

-Oh señor ellos son mis nietos preséntense

-Soy Blaze Akatsutsumi Matsubara

-Soy Momoko Akatsutsumi Matsubara

-Soy Kaoru Akatsutsumi Matsubara

-Soy Reiji Akatsutsumi Matsubara

-Entonces son de la familia ¿Matsubara?

-Así es señor

-Bienvenido a nuestra familia

-¿Gracias?

-No tienes porque temer, soy el hermano mayor de su madre, eso quiere decir que soy su tío

-¿Aquí esta toda nuestra familia?

-Sí, espero que disfruten su estancia aquí antes de regresar

-Creo que nunca volveremos a regresar- comento Momoko algo triste

-¿Por qué?- pregunto su tío y abuelo curiosos

-Como verán mi mama murió hace cuatro años atrás, mi padre hace dos años atrás los dos el: **24 de Diciembre**

 **-** El día de navidad- comentaron los dos entendiendo porque llovía dos veces ese día

-Así es

-Entonces nosotros nos quedamos con ese sufrimiento, lo que nos hizo quedarnos o venir aquí es que Emi, nuestra madrastra

-La bruja- comentaron Momoko y Kaoru en un susurro que los demás si pudieron escuchar

-Bueno hoy mismo nos estábamos paseando por el jardín, entonces nos encontramos con Emi hablando con un obispo, entonces nosotros escuchamos que quería deshacerse de nosotros y quedarse con Reiji para que sea su heredero y domine la familia junto a la hija que ellos iban a tener…- relato Blaze

-Entonces nosotros seguimos escuchando que ella no quería ninguna clase de sangre Inglesa o Española en su herencia y es por eso que no quería que nosotros estuviéramos hay, ella no quería que creciéramos con su hija, entonces querían a Reiji para educarlo y todo para convertirlo en un gran Noruego…- comento Momoko

-Entonces sin previo aviso nos comenzamos a empacar todo Momoko tuvo que buscar a Reiji que se encontraba durmiendo en su cuarto y entonces, nos comenzamos a alistar y todo sin previo aviso nos marchamos tomamos un vuelo directo para acá y bueno nos tomamos el sendero que mama nos enseño a través de un mapa y entonces es como sucedió lo demás- Finalizo Kaoru

-Uh ya veo

-Deberán de estar cansados les diré a uno de mis mejores soldados y amigos de mi hijo para que los escolte a sus cuartos

-No se preocupe- comento Momoko

-Ah por cierto si quieren estar aquí en España necesitaran hablar más o menos español

-No creo que nos agrade

-Bueno no lo hagan, pero aun así llamare a mis soldados- comento divertido

-Vale

-¡HIM'S!- grito el hombre llamando a sus soldados más confiados

-¿Nos llamaba?- pregunto un chico pelinegro de ojos verde bosques, tenía su cabello recogido a una coleta alta, con la mirada seria, aunque de facciones atrevidas pero fue cambiando su rostro al ver a la pelinegra de ojos verdes esmeralda que estaba a unos metros de él, cambio a uno que no había puesto en años, pero aun así intento seguir siendo serio para no delatar su mirada, aunque miraba de reojo a la chica de vez en cuando

-Mi fiel amigo Kojiro, como te encuentras hoy

-¿Nos llamaste para eso?- pregunto un adormilado rubio de ojos azules cobalto de facciones amables con algunas pecas que adornaban su angelical rostro

-Ah gracias Makoto por recordármelo, necesito que lleven a estos cuatro jóvenes a la habitaciones que están al lado del señor Utonio, ya saben las dos que sobran

-Claro mi señor- comentaron los tres muchachos yendo hacia donde estaban los cuatro

-¿Listas?- pregunto un pelirrojo o peli-naranja de ojos rojos de facciones serias, que tenía su pelo amarrado a una coleta baja

-Si

El pelinegro se posiciono al lado de la pelinegra, pero Blaze al notar alguna clase de cercanía hacia Kaoru la tomo por los hombros sorprendiéndola, pero no dijo nada haciendo molestar a Kojiro, pensado las muchas formas que ellos estuvieran juntos y tuvieran hijos eso jamás se lo perdonaría justamente cuando había vuelto a enamorarse de alguien, Pero después se tranquilo al escuchar lo siguiente:

-Blaze hermano, ¿Me cargas?- le pregunto el pequeño Reiji

-Vale

El pelinegro aliviado de que la chica pelinegra no tenía ninguna clase de relación amorosa con el chico que estaba al frente suyo quien se había adelantado, ya que los hermanos de Kojiro se habían adelantado, dejando atrás a Kaoru y a Kojiro, pero Kaoru y Kojiro no articulaban palabra alguna

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Kojiro a Kaoru

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- le pregunto Kaoru a Kojiro retadoramente

-Solo quiero saber tu nombre, ya que te quedaras aquí

-Aun así no tiene porque saberlo, no nos veremos nuevamente

-Eso no se sabe- contesto con superioridad

-Dime tu nombre primero

-No es justo- dijo haciendo un puchero- yo te preguste primero

-Bueno, Bueno, cálmate bebito, mi nombre es Kaoru Akatsutsumi, pero puedes llamarme Kaoru Matsubara también

-Oye no llamas bebito al gran Kojiro

-Con que tu nombre es Kojiro

-Si, Kojiro Him un gusto

-El gusto es mío

La charla se había acabado hay, en la mente de Kojiro, en el interior él estaba más que feliz ya que había logrado establecer una corta conversación con la chica que le robo el corazón a primera vista, Kaoru le llegaba a Kojiro por debajo del mentón, la verdad que era algo baja, pero él no le iba a decir o considerar baja para que después lo matara, Kojiro tenía 20 años al igual que sus hermanos, solamente que Makoto tenía 19 años siendo el menor de los "Him's"

-Bueno este es tu cuarto

-Gracias por acompañarme Kojiro

-No hay de que Kaoru

-Espero no volver a verte- comento ella divertida

-Yo si espero volver a verte

Después de eso Kaoru cerró la puerta y se encerró en su cuarto junto con Momoko, la verdad ella no sabia que le esperaba

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero qué les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews, espero que les haya gustado, si fueran a cambiar algo que sería sin más nos vemos la próxima aunque aviso que me demorare en actualizar, sin más pueden leer mis otras historias para que disfruten es gratis**


	2. Nota importante

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 **Holis, mis queridos lectores, lamento no actualizar en mucho tiempo, el día que iba a actualizar, se me daño mi laptop en donde tenía todos mis archivos, trate de recuperarlos, pero no pude, los proyectos que tenía se me perdieron así que por eso no actualizo**

 **Razones por la que no actualizo:**

 ***Estoy en la escuela**

 ***No tengo los archivos ni avances de las historias**

 **Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, tratare de actualizar, espero y sean pacientes conmigo**


End file.
